


Heroes In Therapy || Earth-627

by kittydoesstuff



Series: Earth-627 [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: DC Comics Rebirth, DC Earth-627, Earth-627, Heroes in Crisis Fix-It (DCU), Heroes in Therapy, Not Canon Compliant - Heroes in Crisis (DCU), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags will be added with characters, Teen Titans - Freeform, Teen Titans Rebirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittydoesstuff/pseuds/kittydoesstuff
Summary: A collection of short "Heroes In Therapy" fics for the fanon verse: Earth-627
Series: Earth-627 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Mara Al Ghul

A young girl is sitting in the chair, she is wearing a costume clearly tied to idea of the hero Robin, she’s avoiding eye contact with the camera and has her arms crossed.

“They said I should talk about what bothers me…. what’s wrong in my life…” She turns her eyes to the camera

“But if I did that I’d need to go over my whole life… So instead I’ll talk about something that I keep thinking about” her arms uncross.

“Bloodlines, so many people I know have lived horrible life’s, life’s that made them do bad things… steal, hurt, kill. But a lot of them… A lot of them had some kind of lifeline within their family, someone with a connection to them that could help… _save_ them.” Her head turns away again.

“These people… I think they’re a bit lucky, they have family that redeems them, that showed from the **start** … that they were worth saving… that there was good in their veins that had just been tainted by some outside source… not their nature..” the force behind the girl’s voice raises.

“I… I don’t have a bloodline that can redeem me…” She faces the camera again

“...But I can redeem myself, and i have, and I keep doing that with a family I’ve built myself”


	2. Deirdre Dent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One half of Deedee speaks about pairs & shoes.

A woman sits in the chair, she has brightly coloured orange hair which is frizzy, she’s wearing a white jacket with a bright red top and a painted white face, like a clown or raggedy ann doll. She is sitting cross legged with her arms swinging beside her.

“Soooo, I guess I should talk about myself? I mean I’m meant to about my problems and my problems ara kinda me sooo _oooooo_ I should talk about myself?” She speaks with a unfitting grin

“I’m a part of a pair, a set, like a pair of shoes or conjoined twins and I’ve been happy being a part of a pair, I always had someone to talk to, someone to gossip with, someone to help me with my makeup…” Her face starts to look more grim.

“But my other half left! Gone! I guess she was tired of me! And now I’m one shoe! No one in their right mind only wants one shoe! No one would want to keep one shoe! They’d throw it out and it’d rot in a dump!” She speaks as if she’s happy but she clearly isn't.

“Now what is one lone twin to do! Rot? Die? Be alone? Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever? No one… No one wants just one… I know I wouldn’t and that they shouldn’t and that she could! She decided that she didn’t need me! SHE THINKS SHE DOESN’T NEED ME!” Dee starts to cry while still wearing a smile.

“But… But- But I need her… I miss her so much it feels like I’m dying…” The camera cuts out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Within Earth-627 the villains Deedee from The Jorkerz are the twins of Two-Face, the other half od them Delia left to preset day a bit ago and hasn't been around Deirdre in awhile


End file.
